Hunger Games Facebook
by Gryffindork101
Summary: APDOPTED FROM Everlark901 and co-written by jl7299 The charecters from The Hunger Games Trillogy find facebook
1. Chapter 1

**THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN BY Everlark901 NOT US.**

**DISCLAMER :WE DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**jl7299 and Gryffindork101**

** (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Cato,Clove,Katniss,Glimmer,Marvel,Peeta,Finnick and Johanna have logged-in.

FinnickO:"Sup Guys"  
KatnissM: "Hey finny!"  
CloveJ: "Hey Kat,Finny."  
CatoJ: "Sup"

PeetaM:"Hey"

FinnickO:"Sooo,Hows life"  
CloveJ: "Great,Cato and I just got married last month."  
KatnissM: "Me and Peeta have a little Fire Girl on the way!"`~Peeta Mellark likes this~~~~  
PeetaM: "Yup we do"

FinnickO:"Congrats!"

JohhanaH: "So you finally knocked her up 4 real?"  
~~Gale Hawthorne has logged in~~~~  
GaleH: "Hey guys!"  
KatnissM: "Hey Gale"  
PeetaM: "Hi"  
JohannaH: "Hey Sweetheart"  
GaleH: "Hey baby. Hi Catnip,Peet."  
~~~Haymitch Abernathy has logged in~~~~~~  
KatnissM:"Really Jo? I thought you were all bad-***!"

JohannaH:"Yup"

GaleH: "Congrats,by the way Catnip."  
~~~~~~~~Primrose Hawthorne has logged in~~~~~~~~  
PrimH: "Hey guys!"  
KatnissM: "Hey prim!"  
PeetaM:"hey little duck!"

GaleH: "Sup"  
FinnickO:"hey prim"  
PrimH: "So, Finnick hows annie and finn?"  
FinnickO: "They're Great!"  
KatnissM: "GTG. Gonna go hunting!"  
PeetaM: "me too! gotta finish baking katniss's cheese buns"

GaleH:"bye"

JohannaH:"Bye brainless and pita!"

Katniss Mellark,Peeta Mellark,Finnick Odair,Johanna Hawthorne,Gale Hawthorne,Haymitch Abernathy and Primrose Hawthorne have logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN BY Everlark901 NOT US.**

** DISCLAMER :WE DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

** jl7299 and Gryffindork101**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

KatnissM:"Hey guess what guys?"  
JohannaH:"What up?"  
GaleH: "what catnip?"  
KatnissM: "Peeta...you wana tell them?"  
PeetaM: "We are having twins!"  
HaymitchA:"About time...You guys were killing ten years off everytime i caught you in the act!"  
JohannaH: "Congrats...and I feel sorry for you"

GaleH:"congrats!"

PrimH:" Rory and I have some good news too!"  
KatnissM:"what is it prim?"  
RoryH:" Prim and I are having a baby!"  
KatnissM:"...Oh my god! Prim Congrats!"  
PeetaM: "Congrats."

GaleH"...UN-Beliv-able!"

JohannaH:"Nice one little bro!"  
~~~~~~~~Finnick Odair and Annie Odair have logged-in~~~~~~~  
FinnickO:"Finally got her did you,Rory!"  
AnnieO: "Congrats Prim and Katniss"  
PeetaM:" Gotta go finish painting then,bye!"  
KatnissM:" im gonna go help him too bye!"  
Gale Hawthorne,Johanna Hawthorne,Prim Hawthorne,Rory Hawthorne,Finnick Odair,Katniss Mellark,Annie Odair,Haymitch Abernathy, and Peeta Mellark have logged off.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN BY Everlark901 NOT US.**

** DISCLAMER :WE DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

** jl7299 and Gryffindork101**

JohannaH:"Hey guys! I got great news!"  
GaleH: "Babe,are you okay? you have been acting strange..."  
KatnissM: "what is the news jo?"  
JohannaH:"im pregnant..."  
GaleH: "YES! IM GONNA BE A DAD!"

KatnissM:"Congrats"

PeetaM:"congratulations"  
FinnickO: "Congrats Gale and Jo! Its about time you knocked her up..."  
Johanna:"I can still use my axe you know finnick!"  
FinnickO:"I didnt mean it that way!"  
KatnissM:"Well i gotta go! im gonna help peeta out at the bakery."

JohannaH:"Bye"

FinnickO:"Bye"  
GaleH: "Bye catnip"  
Katniss Mellark,Peeta Mellark,Gale Hawthorne,Finnick Odair and Johanna Hawthorne have logged of.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss, Johanna, Peeta and Gale have logged on

Peeta:"Katniss I'm waiting outside for our date. Hurry up please."

Katniss:"Status update: going upstairs to check on Prim and Rory. (One sec Peeta)"

Gale:"What are they doing? It's my little bro you know"

Katniss:"…"

Gale:"What?

Peeta:"Katniss I'm coming in."

Gale:"Peeta! Why are you posting this?!"

Peeta:"Gale! Why are you jealous of me and Katniss!

Johanna:"WHAT!"

Gale:"Johanna, he's lying!"

Johanna:"Fine. I believe you."

Gale:"Really?"

Johanna:"NOPE! TROLOLOLOL!"

Peeta:"Sneaking in Katniss's house to drag her out for our date."

Gale:"God, you post everything you do!"

Peeta:"That's the point of facebook."

Katniss:"Status update: OMG PRIMS IN LABOUR

~~~Prim has logged on~~~

Prim:"LABOUR REALLY HURTS!"

Katniss:"NOT THE TIME TO BE ON FACEBOOK PRIM"

Gale:"Shes kidding right?!"

Peeta:"Nope, she isn't

Johanna:"Call 911!"

Peeta:"What the hell is 911!"

Johanna:"oh yeah, it's the future"

Prim:"g2g Im having a baby"

Prim has logged off

Peeta:"wait don't you have to wait like ½ a year for a baby? This doesn't make sense."

Johanna:"Its fanfiction, NOTHING MAKES SENSE!"

Katniss Mellark, Johanna Hawthorne and Gale Hawthorne have logged off.

Peeta:"Guys? Where did you go?"

Co-author notes  
Hey guys, this is my first chapter that I wrote for my and Gryffindork101's adopted story! Im sorry if it sucks compared to everlark901. The next chapter will be written by gryffindork101. SEE YA!  
-jl7299


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER:WE DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

Chapter 5

Katniss, Peeta,Johanna, Gale,Rory and Prim have logged on.

Katniss checked in at "District 12 hospital" With Peeta ,Johanna,Gale, Rory and Prim

Prim:"Has just give birth to John Rory Gale Vick Hawthorne:)"

Everyone:"CONGRATULATIONS"

Rory:"*Kisses Prim*"

Peeta:"Awww:)"

Katniss:"O.O"

Peeta:"what?"

Katniss:"Never mind"

Johanna:"We'll I have to go bye guys"

Johanna has logged off

Gale"Me to bye"

Gale has logged off

Katniss:"bye"

Peeta:"So Katniss do you still wanna go out on our date?"

Katniss"sure;)"

Prim:"bye guys:)"

Katniss,Peeta,Prim and Rory have logged off

That was my first chapter

REVEIW:)

Next chapter will be written by jl7299

Until next time

Gryffindork101


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do this but Gryffindork101 and I do NOT own the hunger games.(sadly)***Katniss and Peeta walk into fancy restaurant*

Katniss:"Wow."

Peeta:"Yeah" Katniss:"Lets eat!" After 10 lobsters, 2 bottles of champagne, 1 bottle of wine, 2 large salads and 10 new York cheesecakes, They racked up a bill of 1,283 dollars. Waiter: "Here is you bill sir." Peeta:"Whats a bill?" Katniss:"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A BILL IS! Peeta: Well… Waiter: "Please come with me to the people who cant pay section." *They get thrown out into an ally* Katniss:"Wow. Brutal." Peeta:"Hey look at this." They walk around to find a group of people stuck in a circus tent *They open up the flap to find a blonde dressed in pink skirt and tank top with a pink purse with a cat in it that looks somewhat like Katniss, a hippie version of madge, a random brunnete dressed similar to the blonde but with no cat, a pale looking Rory like figure, another brunnete dressed like the other one that looks vaguely like Johanna, Prim with black hair and was wearing all black and looked sad, Posy(I think that's her name) covered in Silver paint making beep boop sounds, Clove in a dress with a crown and a sash that says "Miss District 1", a ballerina that looks like Glimmer, a Cato that seems to be a French designer who seems to dragevery sentence, a marvel that seems is dresses up in tights and spandex(Get it?), a Rue that sees dead people, a Hymitch that looks like hes a caption of a ship, a red headed Effie sorrounded by cats and a Peeta (If he wore all black and leather and shades and had a motorcycle and was incredibly sarcastic and wore big boots).* A/N Did I miss anyone?

Katniss:wha-who-wai?


End file.
